Past Team Members
__FORCETOC__ Team Members Romain Roux - 2015 Hello there! The first time I heard about MHRT and the electric Snowmobile team was actually on the discovery channel (back when it was still good) with Simon Ouellette, Jeff Turner and Albert Mathews. After getting to McGill and seeing the car (next to Jeff the freakin TV celebrity!) I got instantly hooked! Later in my first semester I joined the snowmobile team and the rest is history. In my first two years I worked on quite a few subteams and learned a ton from all my mentors, namely Francis De Broux, Valerie Judd Rohal, Adam Laidlaw, Ali Najmabadi and many more. I learned how to machine parts, CAD, FEA, design and manufacture analog circuits… basically anything that is of any real value on my CV has come from the design teams and I feel very thankful for that, which is why I decided I wanted to give back a little bit through this Alumni society. The idea for this organization was first brought to my attention by Cyrille’s dad in Lincoln Nebraska after our last competition as team leaders in 2015. We briefly discussed the idea over some mediocre brunch at Perkins and it has remained dormant until recently. I hope many people will start contributing to this because I know it can help new members a lot as they on the team. Having a platform to communicate with the living historians of McGill EV will allow them to avoid mistakes that have been made, improve on projects that have been worked on and even help to get design points for design at the competition (the judges always ask what we do to ensure knowledge transfer). I was fortunate enough to meet most of the key people from the start of this EV saga and I know it has helped me in my decision making during my time on the time. I do not want to be the only one with this privilege. It will be new member’s responsibility to reach out and learn about the history of the team and eventually keep updating this archive. It is always worth the effort to learn from the past in order to make future designs truly better than they have ever been so I hope this tool will be helpful for the present and remain useful in future iterations to come. To current members, old and new: feel free to reach out if you want any input from and old twat who is always happy to help. Cheers! -Romain Samuel Bruneau 2010-2016 Blurb -Name Patricia Marmen 2010-2015 Blurb -Name Gabriel Bernatchez 2012-2016 Blurb -Name = Cyrille Goldstein 2010-2015 Blurb -Name = Luke Beaton 2009-2013 Blurb -Name Nick Annejohn 2009-2013 Best known for drilling "speed holes" into everything to save a few grams. Also for not adding fasteners to the CAD, and as a result not being able to assemble my parts. In spite of this, I managed to design and build 2 drivetrains which lasted to the end of the race. Grumpy old man advice to rookies: don't dive blindly into FEA simulation tools until you understand the physics and you've done a decent 'hand calc' (or spreadsheet) approximation to choose your main parameters. Vinh Phong Buu 2010-2016 Blurb -Name Adam Laidlaw 2010-2016 I often like to tell people that I went to school to build race cars and did classes on the side. MHRT was truly the highlight of my time at university. I learned a huge amount, made great friends and had a great time. Advice to new members: Don’t be discouraged if older members are having trouble finding things for you to do in the beginning. Propose your own thing, run with it and you’ll soon find yourself involved in way too many things. = Francis De Broux 2010-2016 Blurb -Name = Mukund Patel 2010-2016 Blurb -Name = Nestor Segura 2010-2016 Blurb -Name = Jeff Turner 2010-2016 Blurb -Name = Olivier Proulx 2010-2016 Blurb -Name = Joey Odman 2007-2011 -Name = Albert Mathews 2006-2010 Blurb -Name = Simon Ouellette 2006-2011 Blurb -Name = = Elizabeth Lee 2006-2007 Blurb -Name = Template 2010-2016 (do not remove) Blurb -Name =